A Red Valentine's Day
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: Shinon ponders on his mysterious feelings for a certain person on the battlefield. When his wish comes true... Shinon/Titania and Implied Rolf/Mist T for Blood, Angst., and some Language. Please Read and Review.


_AN:  
FE 10  
Set in Part 3: Chapter 2 Storm Clouds_

_Not very far in the game but I couldn't find anything better._

__

Rating: T for Mild Angst, Blood and Violence  
Pairings: Shinon/Titania, Implied Mist/Rolf  
Warning: Character Death!

_Italics- Thoughts  
"Italics"-Flashback speech_

_A Red Valentine's Day_

Shinon scoffed mentally at a conversation exchange between himself and Rolf earlier.

_Hmph. It's the fourteenth. Valentine's Day! ~ _he mimicked in his mind mockingly.  
_Who cares, anyways? It's just for stupid runts who cling to others._

"_I'll have to survive so I can give this to Mist!"  
_The young apprentice sniper had stated rather cheerfully before the battle, holding out a shiny pendant and a box of chocolate.

_And the sub-humans, they whine and whimper about surviving for their families and countries…_

Rolf's teacher stood on the east side of the plains in Western Begnion, student at his side, a certain Crimean halberdier clad in dark blue and the braided 2nd in command in front of them.  
Armored foot soldiers were scattered around the green, swampy areas of the east, ahead. A small group of dracomasters was stationed at the very east corner.

"Remind me again, brat." the archer turned to the very obvious person he was addressing, "Why am I here?" An anger vein popped on the side of his head.

Rolf shivered slightly and backed away, but Shinon just smirked and turned his attention back to the battle.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

"Damn! Everyone's at their limit!" the longhaired man cursed lightly.  
The skies were darkening, the clouds coming out, a weather infavourable for Haar, who was aiming for the platoon commander.

Taking out Aqqar, Shinon wiped sweat and water-like blood off his left cheek. He knelt beside his neon green-haired student, and carefully, not to mention grudgingly picked him up and started to walk over to Rhys.

Boyd ran towards his friend, hand axe over his shoulder, apparently unaware of his younger half-brother's presence in Shinon's arms.

"I'll back you up!" The warrior was injured though, panting heavily, like the marksman in front of him, and mildly slashed a few times.

"Move! I-I don't need your help!"  
"Hey! Now's not the time fo--

"T-take him! Take Rolf!" Shinon half-yelled, in a hurry to get back to his group. Boyd took his brother's limp form away for healing. The sniper student was thankfully still alive, breathing heavily.

_I am __**not **__letting those two die!_

Those two living beings (beorcs) were his friends. As he ran back to the east, the man's eyes clouded but his mind opened-up.

_I'm…worried?!_

The others he knew were only enemies, rivals, acquaintances, or people who got in his way. Stumbling slightly, he rejoined the two women on the east line, and took out a steel bow and waited.  
And his consciousness was thrown back in to deep thought.  
The two beorcs he cared for were once beside him at all times, now thrown into the midst of a violent battle for peace.

_Actually, being in battle for life wouldn't have been so bad…_

There was nothing else for him to do, anyways.  
But…Shinon could only wonder who he might "love"…

_Oh shut it.  
_The redhead grunted at himself in thought form.

_Fuck. What's with me and angst.? _

Arrows. And a bow.

"_One clean motion. No hesitation."_

Quick and easy, and especially torturous. He had pondered over this matter long ago.  
But for his death, it had to be slow, on the contrary.

_I won't die. I know I can dodge anything._

Self-interested, uncaring. Were they really correct adjectives to describe him?  
Was this it? Beginning anew? Did he…care for others now?

_I won't cling to others…_

A fast whipping sound on the left snapped Shinon out of his trance. He dodged sideways to find a hand axe just narrowly missing his shoulder. Slamming a hand onto the ground to keep upright, the bowmaster was panting a little, his face in a tired, and irritated expression.

He picked up his fallen bow and rushed ahead to hold the line with Titania.

"Where's that halberdier girl?"  
"Over there helping Haar."

However, now Nephenee and Haar were retreating to be healed by Mist and Rhys. That left the commander to Titania and himself.  
Just perfect.

He looked over to the woman beside him, readying an ordinary crossbow in the meanwhile. She was moderately injured, like him, with a few slashes across limbs, and the wounds across her chest armour had bled a bit.  
But their state of being would suffice.

Finally, despite being a back-line unit, Shinon moved a step forward of Titania, his hand brushing lightly against here, and the colour rising to his face.

"Let's take them out."

It came so quickly that he could not react to it, despite his incredible reaction. In a split-second, his female captain was double-slashed and had a short axe tear vertically into her flesh, from lower face/chin to upper stomach.  
The enemy general grabbed her collar, bringing her face inches away from his, and threw her roughly to the ground in front of him.

A pool of blood had begun to form under her injured body. A pained and hurt expression strayed across her face. Shinon could not even bear to look.

And the wyvern-riders were at punching distance.  
Her axe dropped down into the grass and horse laid on the ground limply.

"Prepare to die, you scum! I'll be back to dispose of you once I trash some other scum!"  
The group of dracoriders retreated, facing the other way.

The redheaded marksman knelt beside Titania, an expression of self-hatred, anger, and irritation towards himself crossing his face for the first time.

_No! If I hadn't let my guard down and stood there gaping, this might not have ha--!_

"Shi-non…" a soft, gasping voice emerged from the figure beside him. He felt her left hand on his right cheek, but made no move to remove it.  
It trembled slightly.

The man sighed, red hair from his high ponytail falling over his shoulders, and just barely touching her now-pale hand.

"You idiot. I told you I didn't want to have to drag your bloody corpse back to base camp!" he softly growled irritably.  
She only chuckled softly.

"Always…the stiff one…(-gasp-)eh? Shinon?"  
It had begun to ran a few moments earlier, the drizzle of the raindrops steadily increasing with every one of his heartbeats, like the light blush on his face.

A movement behind him caught his attention. Shinon turned back to look. The dracomasters were slowly coming towards them.

_Valentine's Day…Do I care?_

"Wait here."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry. I'll pull through somehow."

He bent down and gently kissed her tender, wet lips, holding it as long as a breath could last.  
It was fiery and passionate, it was gentle, and especially loving.  
But…the tears wouldn't stop running down his cheeks, like those on hers.

She could not even find the strength to stutter out a "Wait.", as he approached the enemy commander.  
Shinon.

Wha—No. That wasn't it. Why? Did she truly care about him, for love?

Would he…avenge her?

_He'll manage.  
_The kiss had proven it already. He had returned her feelings.

The sound of a certain bowstring being pulled back brought her attention back to his fight.  
Shinon drew an arrow, giving it a few twirls in the air and pulled it back.

He pulled it with force and determination; and…he pulled it for everyone…and her.

The Silencer. A critical hit.  
_  
No…hesitation._

This particular bow only silenced; it only killed.  
The arrow collided full-force through the general's heart.  
_It's over._

_No!  
_Hand axes came towards him. The first shattered the Silencer, and the second tore a deep horizontal and brutal wound through the flesh of his chest.  
He was thrown back to his former spot beside his loved-one, the broken pieces of his best bow falling limply into the wet grass.

The redheaded marksman cried out in pain, clutching his chest. His hand twitched violently as he landed in the grass hard on his back.

There was no need to dispose of the two remaining dracoknights, since Rolf and Nephenee were back. Rolf directed a depressed but determined gaze at his teacher, but swore mentally to avenge his two friends. He would no doubt return later to mourn.

It was the end for the two redheads, as they both knew.  
It was goodbye.

"Hey."  
The redheaded paladin turned her head towards him. They were now close, but that didn't embarrass her the slightest.

"I-I'm sorry," he gasped, "That I couldn't…(-gasp-)I couldn't save…us…"  
She only gave a tired smile.  
"I-- He started, still fighting for breath.  
"It's alright." Reaching out, Titania grasped his rough hand, folding it gently into the palm of hers.  
The rain…was so harsh now.

"Happy…Valentine's Day, Titania."

_My death was slow, and…I found the answer.  
It's true. I do love him._

Both smiled at each other, before memories flashed in their minds before them.  
A warm, white light enveloped them both, and…

They passed on; Shinon, the stiff marksman, and Titania, his beloved Gold Knight.

It would never end again.

_AN: Wow. That was...alright...  
I tried to keep them in character but...  
And that was a contest entry for the Fireemblem-club on DeviantArt.  
__What think you? XD  
__Please review,  
__Kazuki_


End file.
